


hard to move (hard to breathe)

by inklingchild



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Hurt/Comfort, LAMP/CALM - Freeform, M/M, Pain, i love them, it's more likely than you think, me? - Freeform, migraines, projecting what i would want my partners to do for me when i have migraines?, they're so soft, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklingchild/pseuds/inklingchild
Summary: You would think that after years of dealing with migraines, Roman would learn that going to sleep with a headache would only increase the amount of pain he would be in in the morning.Yet, here he was, as tense as a stretched rubber band, whimpering every time a wave of pain crashed against the inside of his left eye.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766344
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	hard to move (hard to breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> tw: migraines (roman deals with a migraine), chronic migraines (reference to the fact that roman deals with migraines often), medication (roman takes strong advil to deal w/ pain)  
> let me know if i should add anything else!  
> also! this fic has not been betaed. please let me know about any corrections i should make to the fic

You would think that after years of dealing with migraines, Roman would learn that going to sleep with a headache would only increase the amount of pain he would be in in the morning.  
Yet, here he was, as tense as a stretched rubber band, whimpering every time a wave of pain crashed against the inside of his left eye. 

.

It had started the previous night, after a stressful day at the theater, a small throbbing in the back of his head. He winced harshly as he walked into their well-lit dining room, the light burned through his eyes. “Is everything alright, dearest?” Logan inquired from where he was seated, his eyes wrinkling in concern. Roman smiled softly and made his way over to Logan, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

“Everything is wonderful, now that you’re around, darling!” Roman exclaimed, sliding into his usual spot. Logan rolled his eyes, but a pink flush settled itself on his cheeks. Logan turned to face Roman better, and squinted his eyes as if doing so could reveal whatever was bothering his lover.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Logan reached a hand out to smooth the crease in between Roman’s eyebrows. “You’re holding a lot of tension in your forehead.” Roman’s soft smile grew even fonder and Logan moved his hand to cradle his cheek. Roman leaned into the touch and reached up to hold the hand against his cheek.

“Oh, aren’t you two the sweetest!” A voice exclaimed and the two lovers looked to the source to find their husband standing in the doorway, covered in flour from making dinner. Patton flapped his hands a couple times, his smile as wide as could be. From behind him, Logan and Roman could barely make out their fourth husband, wrapped up in a blanket. Roman laughed and held out his other hand, making grabby hands at his other two lovers. Patton turned to Virgil behind, reaching out his hand to drag him into the dining room. Virgil stumbled in after him, and quickly found himself wrapped up in the middle of a hug between his three husbands. 

Roman felt a flood of warmth bubbling up inside of him and he grinned harder, pressing his face into Patton’s stomach. Patton giggled and pet his hair gently. It was a few minutes before the four of them untangled, and even then, Virgil remained firmly seated in Logan’s lap, head tucked underneath Logan’s chin, and his blanket wrapped tightly around him.

After that, dinner was a normal affair, though Virgil refused to leave Logan’s lap. As the night went on, however, the throbbing in the back of Roman’s head began to grow. He steadily ignored it, not wanting to worry his lovers by going straight for the bottle of heavy-duty Advil sitting on the kitchen counter. By the time he began getting ready for bed, it hurt to move, each step to the bathroom sending spikes of pain across his head. He refused to let his smile drop though, forcing his face to remain relaxed and at peace. It was a relief when he settled into bed, however, the room dark and his lovers curled around him. _Tomorrow,_ Roman thought, _I’ll be fine by tomorrow._

And boy, was he so fucking wrong.

It was four am when he woke up with a gasp, his head pounding with a fury matched only by Logan when someone finished off the Crofter’s and put the empty container back into the fridge. Patton’s head was laying on his chest, and Logan’s arm wrapped around him and Virgil, who had somehow managed to squeeze himself into the space between Logan and him. Tears began gathering in the corner of his eyes at the pain. He whimpered quietly and tried to hold in a sob crawling up his throat. He trembled, but he tried to stay still as to not wake up Virgil, the light-sleeper that he was.

It seemed like hours later, though it was probably only minutes, when Virgil began shifting around, the tell-tale sign that he was slowly waking up. Roman went still, letting tears stream down his face at the pain. He stared up at the fan circling around and around, closing his eyes when the fast movement sent shockwaves of a stabbing sensation through his skull. He felt Virgil push himself up with a sigh, and his heart clenched. He knew that Virgil had been having trouble sleeping. He hated that he had woken his love up. _Damnit, I should have just taken that Advil last night, I’m such an **idiot**_.

“Ugh, four am,” he heard Virgil grumble. It was suspiciously quiet for a moment and Roman prayed that Virgil hadn’t seen the tear tracks on his cheeks or noticed how still his body was. “Roman? You awake?” Roman sighed and cracked open his eyes. The pain he was in was plastered all over his face, and Virgil’s expression went from tired to impossibly worried. “Oh, love, what’s wrong?” Virgil scooted closer, laying the back of his hand across Roman’s forehead, feeling for a fever. Roman sagged a bit at the cool feeling of his lover’s hand and the ring it bore. “Come on, princey, gotta work with me here. Let me fix whatever’s hurting you, baby.”

“Migraine,” Roman whispered, his voice causing a spike in the throbbing behind his eye. He flinched and then whimpered when the movement caused more hammering. Virgil made a wordless noise of concern and leaned down to press a kiss to Roman’s forehead.

“Oh, princey, why didn’t you say anything?” Virgil mumbled against his husband’s skin. He sat back up and pushed himself off their bed, careful not to wake their other partners. Roman whined as Virgil began walking towards the door, pitifully reaching out his hand. 

Virgil looked back at his lover and his heart broke slightly. He walked back, and knelt on the edge of the bed, leaning over Logan. “I have an idea, but it’s gonna hurt a bit.” Roman shot him a look, like _bitch, nothing could hurt more than it does right now_. Virgil laughed softly, but quickly quieted when he saw Roman’s wince. “Alright, up you go.” He grabbed Roman’s shoulder and pulled him up. Roman gasped at the sudden wall of pain he ran straight into. “I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry, we just gotta get to the living room and then you can sit down again.”

Together, they got Roman into a sitting position and he slowly pushed himself off the bed. He clung to Virgil as he stood up, clenching his jaw at the pain. “Damnit, I really should’ve taken an Advil last night,” he laughed wetly. Virgil shook his head fondly. Finally, they got out of the room, down the hallway and into the living room, where Roman fell back onto their soft couch. He groaned and massaged his temples. Virgil went quickly into the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar, a bottle of water, and two 400mg pills of Advil.

He rushed back over to Roman and knelt down next to him. He had him lift his head up to eat the granola bar, and then swallow the pills between bits of the bar and sips of water. Soon, the bar was consumed and the bottle of water sat on the coffee table. Virgil was still kneeling next to Roman, weaving his hand through his hair. Normally Patton or Logan would take over at this point, pulling out the essential oils that Roman adored and preforming an acupressure massage that would put Roman back to sleep, but Virgil was hesitant to go wake up his sleeping partners. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to. After about five minutes, Logan came stumbling down the hallway, sleepiness clinging to him like lint on your favorite sweater. He took in the sight of Virgil playing with Roman’s hair, the open bottle of Advil, and the empty wrapper of granola. His tired eyes steeled and he went right over to Roman. He stepped right over Virgil and stretched himself right on top of Roman’s chest. A bit of the tension in Roman’s shoulders relaxed at the pressure and Virgil cursed himself for not thinking of it earlier. Either Virgil was way too expressive, or Logan knew him way too well, and Logan reached out his hand. Virgil hesitated before threading their fingers together. “I am ninety-four percent sure that you are berating yourself for not doing more to help Roman,” he whispered.

Virgil looked down at the ground, shame filling his stomach. Logan brought his hand up, pressing his lips to it in a silent reassurance. They stayed that way for a bit, before Patton came tiptoeing in, careful not to disturb his husbands. When he saw the set-up they had on the couch, his eyes widened in understanding. He walked over, kneeling next to Virgil. He pressed a kiss to the side of his head, as Virgil leaned into him. Roman cracked an eye open, smiling weakly at Patton. Patton cooed softly and reached a hand out to rub between Roman’s eyebrows, easing the tension there. He withdrew after a moment, though he seemed to regret it at when Roman whined. Virgil watched as Patton padded into the kitchen, and leaned his head against the couch while his third lover wet a clean washcloth. He set the washcloth aside and stood up on his toes to reach, presumably, Roman’s favorite bottle of lavender mint. Patton stepped back into the kitchen, washcloth and oil in hand. He set the items down on the coffee table, as Logan slowly slid off of Roman and Virgil pulled his hand away from his hair. Roman whimpered at the loss of contact, eyes scrunching up.

Patton carefully shifted him into a sitting position, and slid in to sit behind his lover. Silently, he encouraged his partner to scoot further down the couch, allowing for Roman to rest his head in Patton’s lap. Logan crawled back on top of Roman, and Virgil took his hand, massaging the pressure points lightly. Virgil used one hand to keep massaging Roman’s hand and used the other to hand the hot washcloth off to Patton, who laid it gently over Roman’s eyes. After that, Patton reached over and took the bottle of oil, pouring some of the sweet-smelling liquid into his hands. He handed the bottle off to Virgil, who set it back on the table, and began pressing into Roman’s muscles around his shoulders.

It wasn’t long before Virgil nodded off against the couch, quickly followed by Logan and Roman. Patton took in the sight of his three lovers, the soppiest look on his face. He took off the now cold washcloth from Roman’s face, wiping his oily hands on it. He tossed it onto the table and scooted further down the couch, Roman now resting on his stomach. He weaved his hands through Roman’s hair and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> bit of a vent fic haha  
> i deal with chronic migraines (or so i think, its been a year and i still haven't gone to my doctor), and it frequently gets to the point of not being able to move without a lot of pain.  
> a lot of the pain relief methods used in this fic are methods i use/would like to use, but seeing as i don't have three loving and doting partners, i typically get by with downing advil every four hours (don't do that kids, go to your doctor and eat healthy so you don't end up like me)


End file.
